Pippins First Watch
by Hirotani
Summary: In which Pippin does his first watch ever, and learns some new things...


Pippin's First Watch  
  
Author: Hirotani  
  
Summary: Pippin has a rather eventful first watch, and learns several new things.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Warnings: None at all.  
  
Disclaimer: Professor Tolkien owns all characters, places, names, etc. Nothing (except perhaps amusement) is being made.  
  
Feedback is welcomed.  
  
|_  
  
"Sam, aren't you done with dinner yet?"  
  
"Its right name is breakfast. And no, just let the stew simmer for a few more minutes, and then you can eat Mister Pippin," Sam replied indignantly, stirring the thick stew and tasting it before adding another pinch of his precious salt. Indeed, the sky was just beginning to be tinged with the first streaks of crimson dawn when the Fellowship decided to stop and make camp. Aragorn and Legolas had immediately taken off to search the surroundings, and Gimli had left to find some proper firewood. Boromir had already set up part of the camp with the help of Merry and Frodo, and Gandalf was sitting on a moss-covered rock, deep in thought.  
  
"Pippin," Merry chastised. "If you want to eat sooner, help set up camp first! I've been doing it for you for the last few days."  
  
"Oh, alright." It was a somewhat disheartened Took that went to lend a hand.  
  
By the time supper was ready, the camp had been set-up (with a few mishaps courtesy of Peregrin Took), Legolas and Aragorn had returned, reporting that no spies of the Enemy were in the land, and Gimli had also returned with an armload of wood. Supper passed with the usual eagerness displayed by the hobbits, and Boromir watched in fascination as the hobbits (Pippin and Merry especially) packed away mouthful after mouthful of stew.  
  
When the hobbits had finished their supper (Pippin complaining that it was not nearly enough), Gandalf exclaimed, "We should put out the fire, and set the watch. I expect we will have to be ready to go at dusk. There are still many miles to go before we reach our journey's end."  
  
Pippin was given the first watch. Gimli was granted the second one, and Sam was given the last one so that he could have the remnants of a cold meal ready by the time the rest of the Fellowship had awoken. The Took was not exactly thrilled to have the first watch, but he accepted the duty with as much grace as possible, noticing that Gimli and Sam were uncomplaining.  
  
"We shall be using the last of the bread for tomorrow's meal, I'm expecting. And poor Bill; he hasn't found much to eat in this rocky country," mumbled Sam as he covered himself in his blankets. Next to Sam, Frodo murmured something, then rolled around and promptly closed his eyes. Merry could not be seen, except for the mass of brown curls peeking out from beneath a tangle of blankets. Legolas was propped up against a tree, his quiver of arrows and bow lying within distance if they were needed. Aragorn was similarly positioned.  
  
"If you have any need of assistance, I shall be right here," Boromir said kindly. Pippin nodded mutely, and watched the Man lay down, sword lying close at hand.  
  
When it seemed that everyone had gone to sleep, a solemn silence fell over the land. Every sound, from the rustle of the leaves to someone shifting in their sleep, seemed to magnify and echo most noisily. Pippin's ears were straining as his mind sought to find something to focus on. His gaze landed on Legolas, and he realized in alarm that Legolas' eyes were open! Pippin didn't move, feeling irked that the Elf was keeping awake because he didn't trust the hobbit with the first watch. But though Legolas was staring straight at Pippin, they were unfocused, as if they were gazing at something far away or caught in a memory.  
  
Curiosity eventually overcame Pippin as he stood up and stepped towards the Elf. There was no reaction from Legolas. Pippin continued stepping forward, until he was only a few feet away. Quick as lightning, Legolas had leapt up to his feet with an arrow notched. Pippin gave a cry of alarm and stumbled backwards. Legolas relaxed, seeing that he had unintentionally frightened one of the hobbits.  
  
"My apologies, Master Hobbit. It would be wiser in the future for you not to sneak up on anyone whilst we are in the Wild. You may find yourself involuntarily skewered." Pippin nodded, willing his heart to stop beating so fast. Legolas glanced at the rest of the Fellowship, and assessed that no one else had been disturbed by Pippin's curiosity. Scrambling back to his feet, Pippin went back to his spot. Casting a final glance around, Legolas settled down and was quickly back on the paths of Elven dreams.  
  
Once again, the dreaded silence enveloped the Fellowship. Pippin fidgeted, unused to sitting still for so long. He wanted to stretch his legs a bit, but didn't dare to, remembering all-too-clearly what it was like to be looking down the point of an arrow. When at last he couldn't take it any longer, and Pippin was just beginning to rise from his position, a voice startled him, causing the hobbit to sit back down abruptly. Aragorn's eyes snapped open, and he took a fleeting look at the Fellowship before turning to Pippin with questioning eyes.  
  
Pippin didn't say anything, but he was staring at Boromir. The Man of Gondor was thrashing wildly in his sleep, murmuring what sounded like orders to retreat. Aragorn listened for a while, his face impassive. Pippin watched, having no idea of the state of Boromir's dreams since he had never been in battle before. When Boromir finally settled down, Aragorn chanced a smile in Pippin's direction as if to say everything was alright, and then went back to sleep.  
  
The rest of the watch passed by without much happening, except for Boromir having another fit, and Legolas awakening to Boromir's half-yelled and slightly slurred words. When the sun was nearing the elevensies, Pippin went to wake up Gimli. The Dwarf was easily identified by his loud snoring, which Legolas had more than once commented on. Unsure of what to do, since Legolas had warned him of sneaking up on anyone, Pippin stood there in distress.  
  
"Gimli?" Pippin's voice wavered, and was unnaturally shrill with fright at the possibility of getting his head hewed off. The Dwarf just snored on, oblivious to the hobbit.  
  
"Gimli!" Pippin tried again, a bit louder. It was no use; the Dwarf's snores drowned out his voice. Pippin despaired of ever waking Gimli, but then Legolas came to his rescue. The Elf, despite the Dwarf's snoring, had been woken up by the hobbit's voice. Blinking once to take in the scene, an amused smile graced the Elf's features.  
  
"I fear we shall have to resort to more ruthless methods to wake the Master Dwarf for his watch," Legolas said. Pippin only became more alarmed. There was an unspoken animosity between Gimli and Legolas, though the reasons for it were still rather vague to the hobbit. Gimli seemed to hear this, and he stirred, waking up to find Legolas towering above him. With a battle cry, the Dwarf had axe in hand, ready to use against the Elf. The rest of the Fellowship all jumped up, swords unsheathed. Merry and Sam were still fumbling to unsheathe their Barrow-blades, but were standing protectively next to Frodo.  
  
Everyone regarded the Elf and the Dwarf hesitantly, wondering if their enmity had just turned into open warfare. But Legolas was standing there with an amused grin, and Gimli lowered his axe, though he was mumbling about the smugness of Elves. Gandalf sighed and sheathed Glamdring, and Boromir and Aragorn followed suit.  
  
"I believe it is time for your watch, Master Dwarf," Legolas reminded Gimli. Gimli answered with a derisive snort. Everyone else settled back down again to sleep as much as they were allowed, although most of the Fellowship was clearly annoyed.  
  
So what did Pippin learn? He learnt never to sneak up on an Elf, that Boromir has nightmares, Dwarves sleep like rocks, and that the Fellowship is very displeased when it loses sleep.  
  
|_  
  
Author's Notes  
  
A random idea as I stayed up late simply listening to the sounds of the night. This is probably set just a few days after the Fellowship leaves Imladris.  
  
Please leave any comments/questions/constructive criticism using the wonderful button dubbed 'Review.' 


End file.
